


Beep, Boop

by Smile_baby



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War? I don't know her, Make out in bed, Roleplay I guess, This is a family channel, but nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_baby/pseuds/Smile_baby
Summary: In which Peter attempts to talk dirty during a makeout sesh and ends up talking nerdy.





	Beep, Boop

**Author's Note:**

> Post Black Panther and Homecoming AU. There are some Tom Holland memes. There are extended movie references. I didn’t choose the trash life it chose meeee.

Peter Parker, orphan, geek, Avenger-in-training, couldn’t even begin to explain how he ended up tangled in the sheets of Princess Shuri of Wakanda. Even more mystifying was how he ended up tangled in the _arms_ of said princess, in probably the most passionate kiss of the century (of any century!) One thing he did know for sure was that the brush of her warm skin against his felt so good it made his stomach ache, and that each kiss made the world fade further away.  
  
Too soon she pulled away, maybe to tease him, or just to catch her breath. As she fluttered her spidery lashes, his throat caught, and he was struck again by how beautifully bizarre his life was.  
  
Slowly, so slowly, Peter brushed his thumb down the outline of her face, the strong curves of her cheek bathed in moonlight. When he reached her lips, she playfully nipped at his finger.  
  
“Are you analyzing me, spiderboy?” she said, a cheeky smile wavering in the corner of her mouth.  
  
“Maybe,” he whispered back. “I am a scientist after all.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that, and reached up to twirl a strand of his hair between delicate fingers. “Oh really? And what do you see Dr. Parker?”  
  
Peter kissed her wrist and smiled as she let her hand fall gently to the nape of his neck. “I see two eyes, and a nose, and—lemme check,” he paused to press his lips to hers. “Oh, A+ mouth, would recommend.” Shuri pinched his side, and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
“Alright, alright, I’m perfect, what else is new?” she said. Her little smile had grown into a full faced grin and suddenly Peter had an idea.  
  
“Well that’s just it,” he said, “You’re too good. It’s suspicious — wait.”  He let his smile slip into what he hoped was a sexy smolder but felt more like hiding a mouthful of frogs. “Oh my god. I got it.” As her eyes flickered back and forth between his, searching for any semblance of meaning, he leaned to whisper in her ear. “You’re a hyper intelligent android, right?”  
  
Shuri stared blankly at him for a second before closing her eyes and letting out a long, slow sigh. All of the blood seemed to drain from Peter’s body as he sank onto his back, eyes wide in horror and embarrassment. _Stupid, stupid_ , he thought, willing the million thread count sheets to just eat him. _Way to turn a perfectly good make out session into the most awkward moment of all time_. He propped himself up on his arm and glanced at Shuri, whose eyes were still shut tight. “Uh, maybe just forget—".  
  
Suddenly her eyes flashed open, fixed on an invisible spot on the ceiling. “How long have you known?” she said in a husky whisper.  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. “Uh...”  
  
“Did my brother tip you off? Or was it Mr. Stark?” She sat up stiffly and slowly turned her head toward him, body still frozen forward. Any further and she would have been something straight out of that old movie _The Exorcist_. In a monotone voice, she continued. “Or did you check my Wik-i-pe-di-a page?” She enunciated every syllable with a sharp robotic gesture, and suddenly Peter couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He deepened his voice as much as he could (his _scientist_ voice) and looked her dead in the eye.  
  
“The vibranium levels coming off you are unlike any I’ve seen before. As soon as I saw you, I knew Wakanda’s darkest secret: a princess made from the country’s greatest treasure. No wonder you’re a tech genius— you’ve got first hand experience.”  
  
Despite the dark, Shuri’s eyes glimmered. “Now that you know my secret, I cannot allow you to leave.”  
  
She lunged at him and their personas fell apart as they squirmed and screamed with laughter, until finally, she had him pinned beneath her.  
  
Peter breathed heavily, although he didn’t know if it was from the struggle or from sheer awe of her. Shaking with laughter, he said, “God. I love you.”  
  
Shuri smirked. “I know.”  
  
He rolled his eyes as she leaned into his arms. They kissed for another eternity, and with a happy sigh, she fell to lie beside him.  
“I _do_ love you, you little geek. Besides,” she smiled, turning to face him again, “androids and humans have made it work before.”  
  
As she pulled him to her with those strong, enthusiastic fingers, Peter used up the last air between them to whisper: “I guess a tech princess and a radioactive spiderman aren’t that far off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even think about this couple as a possibility until like three days ago, but somehow they’ve managed to single-handedly yank me out of a two year fic slump? Anyway, thanks for reading and keep on shipping this wholesome meme team!


End file.
